


Passion Fruits

by 6ArcVI



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Horny Teenagers, Oral, Smut, Yuzu's POV, first person POV, fruitshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6ArcVI/pseuds/6ArcVI
Summary: Yuzu just wanted some alone time with her boyfriend. But she didn't expect to find quite this much pleasure in the dueling arena in their deserted duel school. Fruitshipping.





	Passion Fruits

            It started off so innocently even though, admittedly, my intentions weren’t entirely so innocent to begin with. Our lessons had ended for the day at the You Show Duel School. The younger kids had said their goodbyes and had already headed home. Now the only person that stood in the way of my plan was my father, the principal of the school, but he didn’t normally leave until after he performed some routine checks around the building.

            He always had to make sure every light was off. He wanted to make sure that chairs were scooted underneath the desks. He made sure there was no stray garbage lying around on tables or chairs. But his main concern was always checking the stability of the school’s dueling field. It was important to make sure that the ARC system wasn’t in need of a tune up and that there were no cracks in the walls of the field. That was what took up most of his time: inspecting the dueling field. But I couldn’t have that. Not tonight. Not when I yearned so desperately to be alone with Yuya. So I suggested to my dad that Yuya and I would inspect the field for him, if he wanted to head on home.

            My dad looked a little skeptical. He knew Yuya and I had officially started dating, and, while he trusted us for the most part, he also knew that we were sixteen-year-old teenagers with raging hormones. I could see him scrutinizing me as I attempted to remain calm and not give any hints as to why I was trying to get rid of him. I, honestly, thought he was going to stay. I thought he could see right through me, but he finally sighed and agreed to my request. He was tired, I knew, so I had hoped he would take up my offer that Yuya and I stay, and it paid off!

            My dad outlined multiple times what we were to do and what we were to look for. I impatiently nodded and kept rolling my eyes. I had helped him a multitude of times in the past with closing up the school for the evening. I knew what to do. And I would do it…eventually…

            After what felt like an eternity, my dad finally left. After saying our goodbyes, and once he was out the door, I breathed a tiny sigh of relief. Finally. I was alone with Yuya.

            “Come on,” Yuya had said.

            I turned to see him walking down the hall; he was headed toward the dueling field. I sighed. Was he really that dense? Then again, I’d never had any ulterior motives for us before, so I guess I could give him the benefit of the doubt this time. I hurried after him.

            “I’ll check the field if you want to check the ARC system,” he offered.

            “Uh, yeah. Yeah, we can do that,” I brushed a stray hair behind my ear as butterflies fluttered in my stomach. “But why the rush?”

            He stared at me blankly like I had just asked him to solve an algebra problem on the board. I shook my head. I was frustrated that he wasn’t on the same wavelength as me, and my nerves were kicking in. We’d only started doing anything sexual just the other night. We hadn’t had sex yet, but we had done other things. It was new. It was exciting. And I really wanted him to get a clue right now.

            “Yuya, I didn’t just offer to inspect everything for my dad just to be nice.”

            “So why did you?” he asked me, confusion etched all over his face like words chiseled into stone.

            “Yuya. We’re alone here.”

            He nodded slowly as though it were odd that I was pointing out the obvious.

            “All alone,” I stressed.

            Still confused.

            “Together. All alone. Unsupervised. Boyfriend. Girlfriend. Alone. Together.”

            My string of words finally got the gears in his head to start turning. Suddenly this algebra problem was as easy as one-plus-one. I smiled at his comprehension. Now he got it.

            “Oh,” a smile now graced his lips. “I gotcha. So…what exactly do you have in mind?”

            “I don’t know,” I admitted with a taciturn shrug, suddenly unable to look him in the eyes. “I just wanted to be alone with you. I thought that maybe we could start making out and then we’ll see where it goes from there.”

            He reached out with a gentle hand, grasping my chin in between his thumb and forefinger and gently tilted my head until I was looking at him again. His touch was so light and soft. His skin, the little that was touching me, was so warm and soothing; I was melting already and we hadn’t even started anything yet. The nerves I had started feeling beforehand were soothed at the sight of his inviting smile and the warmth in his crimson eyes as he gazed at me. I couldn’t hold back any longer. I needed his lips against my lips, his skin against my skin, and his arms around me pulling me closer to him.

            A contented smile appeared on my face as I gently grabbed his hand with my left one. I closed my eyes as I lifted his thumb to my lips and gave it a gentle peck before leading his hand to my waist. Almost instinctively, his fingers began to gently massage where I placed it, causing a shudder to escape my lips. Every sensitive part of me was already desperately screaming at me, yearning for him to touch them. My nipples were already hardening beneath my clothes, wishing to be free from their cloth prisons and hoping Yuya’s hands would find their way to them soon in order to massage them. A little further south, I felt the small pinpricks of pleasure already teasing my clit. I was already so horny. And I could tell he was becoming just as aroused.

            Yuya’s eyes were hungrily roaming over my body, and I noticed that there was a bit of a bulge in his pants already. Seeing it only turned me on even more. Finally, I acted. I laced my arms around the back of his neck, and pulled him into me for a kiss.

            Our kisses didn’t stay innocent for very long. The moment my lips touched his, I moaned with pleasure, and that apparently drove him crazy. He moaned in response as his tongue asked for entry into my mouth. I obliged him, and soon our tongues were dancing together as we made out in the darkened dueling field. Funny. The area was built for card game duels, but now our tongues were dueling for control. I smirked a little at the thought as Yuya gently used his hands to guide me to the wall. My back thudded against it; we never broke from our kissing.

            My hands had wandered up to his thick, dual-colored mane. The light, soothing feeling of me playing with his locks caused him to moan louder as he thrust his hips against me, his small hard-on had grown to a full erection now. Whimpers of pleasure escaped me as I, too, bucked my hips against him in response.

            Yuya broke from our make-out session as his hands made their way to the top button of my school uniform. I watched him, panting, my chest heaving up and down, as he deftly unbuttoned the school-issued blouse, revealing the white bra I was wearing. He stared as I quickly reached behind my back and unclasped it, the bra loosening its hold on my supple chest. He looked back into my eyes before pulling one strap down my shoulder. I hurriedly attempted to throw my shirt off, but he stopped me.

            “No,” he shook his head. “Leave it. Just take your bra off.”

            I didn’t question him. If he wanted my shirt on and open, then that’s what would happen. I would have done anything he wanted at that moment. My mind was only focusing on one thing: pleasure – his and mine. So I slipped my bra straps off, letting the garment fall to the ground between us. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen my bare breasts, but he still seemed in awe of seeing them again. The longer he stared, the more I couldn’t bare it. My clit was swelling with anticipation. I desperately wanted release. I wanted to continue humping him, but Yuya had other plans.

            He took my right nipple into his mouth.

            I took in a sharp breath, throwing my head back in pure ecstasy. I continued to thrust against him as he suckled. Every time his tongue passed over that nub, a high-pitched moan escaped from my mouth.

            “Yu…ya,” I gasped. “The other…the other.”

            He obliged as he switched his target from my right to my left nipple. I cried out again. Each suck on my tender nipple caused my clit to ache and throb. If my clit was in this much sexual agony, I could only imagine what his cock must be feeling right now. He was still fully clothed. His dick must have desperately wanted out of its confinement.

            I grunted as I arched my back. I desperately, desperately needed to orgasm now. Yuya must have sensed it. I know he had to know. With one final lick, he left my breasts and began trailing kisses down my stomach. A high-pitched moan escaped me with every exhale as I watched him kneel down in front of me. When he made it to my skirt, he took his hands from my sides and placed them on the backs of my thighs, then gently traced them with his fingers as he moved his hands upward under my skirt.

            I practically held back a scream. I felt his fingers play with the elastic of my panties. I watched as he almost literally peeled my soaked undergarments from my pussy. I let them fall to the ground. I was so wet I could practically feel my own juices falling from my hole. He looked up at me one more time, almost as if asking for permission. I nodded, panting with anticipation as he lifted my skirt and began licking my clit.

            I did scream this time. There was no holding back anymore. I grunted like an animal as I felt the warmth and roughness of his tongue against my sensitive mound. My fingers played with his hair as he lapped up my juices. Instinctively my hips thrust forward. I wanted more. I wanted him inside me. I just wanted him. My mind was fuzzy. The only thing I could think of was Yuya’s tongue and of the rapidly growing pleasure in my groin. I wasn’t sure how much more I could take. Once one of his free hands reached upward and began kneading my right breast and playing with that nipple, it was over.

            His touch on my nipple, the warmth of his hand on my chest, the feeling of his tongue on my most sensitive area, accompanied by the wet sounds of him lapping me up, sent me over the edge.

            “Yuya! Yuya! Don’t stop! Don’t stop! I’m about to…” I trailed off as I felt my hole growing, ready for the coming climax.

            Liquid seeped out, but it only added to my pleasure. In fact, it sped up the process pretty quickly.

            “YUYA!” I cried out his name as my pussy contracted.

            I screamed out over and over again. I was in total and complete ecstasy at this point. My mind was still blank as I felt his licking slowly come to a stop. My knees buckled at my pleasure, and I slid down the wall, quivering.

            “Yuya,” I panted, smiling.

            He smiled back, panting just as hard. He leaned over and kissed me – I could taste the bittersweet juices from my own pussy on his lips.

            “Thank-you,” I whispered.

            “You’re welcome,” he grinned. “I take it that it was good?”

            “Yes! Very. As far as losing my oral virginity, I think you did very well.”

            He chuckled.

            “Maybe tomorrow night you can return the favor,” he smirked.

            I gasped, my eyes instinctively lowering to his crotch.

            “Yuya,” I frowned, a sense of guilt crashing over me. “I forgot all about you in all of this. Your cock must be – ”

            “Relax,” he chuckled. “Everything that happened just now was so hot that I came, too.”

            “Really,” my eyes bulged.

            “Mhm. Maybe I can make you cum without being touched tomorrow.”

            “Maybe,” I whispered as he sat beside me and leaned his head on my shoulder.

            After that, we had to gather ourselves and actually do the inspection my dad was so certain we were doing. When I got home later, I had to make up a reason as to why it took so long. I told him that Yuya and I went for a walk after we were done and that’s why I was home late. He accepted the explanation without a problem. I felt a little bad lying to my dad, but I shuddered to think of what he would do if he learned of mine and Yuya’s little escapade.

As I got ready for bed that night, I couldn’t help but think about everything that transpired earlier that evening. Thinking about it made me horny all over again.

            I couldn’t wait for tomorrow. I couldn’t wait to give Yuya the same kind of pleasure he had given to me.

           

           


End file.
